callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zombie
Zombie - to martwi ludzie wskrzeszeni przez Element 115 i są głównymi przeciwnikami w trybie o tej samej nazwie w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty Black Ops i Call of Duty Black Ops II thumb|400px|Zombie w Green Run Stworzenie Wprawdzie pochodzenie zombie zostanie niewyjaśnione, większość incydentów doprowadzące do stworzenia zombie może być znalezione w wiadomościach radiowych umieszczonych na mapach. Może wyglądać tak że Element 115, element znaleziony w meteorytach i wiedza o mocy Wonder Weapons, mogą reanimować martwe komórki. Meteor zawierający 115 jest pokazane na mapie Shi No Numa wewnątrz jednej z bagiennych terenów.Fragmenty meteorytu mogą być znalezione: W kino der totenie, w Call of the dead, i Shangri-La. Meteoryty mogą być znalezione na księżycu gdziekolwiek są widzane. Przy pracy nad Elementem 115 by wzmocnić nowe bronie i teleporty, Doktor Ludvig Maxis , Nazistowski naukowiec, odkrył że może też reanimować martwe komórki i stworzyć nieumarłą armię. Niestety, ta armia nie mogła być kontrolowana bo zombie mogą zawsze wpaść w szał kiedy są testowane (można to usłyszeć w Der Riese w jednym z radiów). Edward Richtofen , Asystent Maxisa, wierzył że Maxis nie był wystarczająco szybki i postanowił go zdradzić by być blisko badań. Pewnego dnia, Maxis wykorzystał suczkę jego córki, Fluffy (która była w ciąży), jako test dla jego teleportera. Niestety, coś poszło nie tak i Fluffy zamieniła się w pierwszego Hellhounds`a. Po tym zdarzeniu (i przybyciu Samanthy) jego asystent Richtofen postanowił zamknąć Maxisa i Samanthę w pokoju teleportacyjnym ze zmutowaną Fluffy (te zdarzenie można usłyszeć w Der Riese w jednym z radiów). Richtofen który chciał kontrolować to co stworzył zebrał 3 innych ludzi (Tanka Dempsey`a , Nikolaia Belinskiego , Takeo`a Masaki`ego ) i podróżował z nimi od Shi No Numa do księżyca, po wydarzeniach na księżycu zombie mają niebieskie oczy. Są jeszcze "Specjalne zombiaki" w trybie zombie: thumb|400px|Zombie maszerujące do gracza. Astronaut zombie, Hellhounds, Gazowy zombie, Space monkey, Napalm zombie, Shrieker zombie, "Bóg zombiaków ", Zombie małpy, Pentagon Thief i Elektryczny zombie i Minion. Szybkość Zombie biegają róznie,czasem wolno,czasem szybko,czasem inaczej, przykłady chodzenia i biegania zombie to: *Wolne potykanie się ramionami na ich strony. *W Shi no Numa, zombie może potknąć się wokół w rodzaju bocznego sposób z użyciem rąk przez ich bokach oraz z ich ramiona odchylone w kierunku gracza. *Nazistowskie zombie w Verrückt, Der Riese i Kino der Totenie mogą czasami zrobić marsz Goose`a, kiedy podchodzą do barykady. *Normalne chodzenie z rękami machając w powietrzu i spoglądać w góre na niebo. *Ramiona prosto,jak stereotypowy zombie. *Bardzo Szybki bieg. Ich ramiona poruszają się w przód i w tył, bardzo podobny do ludzkiego. *Sprint, z jedna ręką przed nim skierowane w dół, a drugi za nim w powietrzu. *Na księżycu, gdy gracze są na księżycu to zombie latają wokół partii z powodu grawitacji. *Na Green Run w trybie Tranzit są bardziej szybsze niż zwykle kiedy gonią autobus. Zachowanie Zombie tylko atakują gracza poprzez ataki ręką, nie używają broni. Zombie można pozbawić nogi czy ręki, ale nadal będzie atakować gracza nawet po straceniu połowę swoich kończyn. Uwaga: w grze, nie da się zniszczyć nogi zombie, tak, że będzie zmuszony do indeksowania, jeśli już brakuje rąk. Zombie nie będzie atakować gracza, który został powalony przez zombie, zamiast tego idzie dalej do następnego gracza by go powalić. Zombie zwykle gonią najbliższego gracza ale mogą być rozproszone przez niektóre rzeczy na przykład Monkey bomb . Alternatywnie, Monkey bomb lub człowiek, który został "ustawiony" przez V-R11 będzie służyć do odwrócenia ich uwagi na krótki czas. Również Straszliwy Lawton działa jako broń rozproszenia. W obu Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II, zombie zachowują pewne ślady ludzkich zachowań. Są one w stanie ograniczonej mowy, w tym krzycząc słowa "Sam" (skrót od Samanthy ), gdy atakuje gracza, czy "monkey", gdy gracz użyje Monkey Bomb . Również nazistowskie zombie czasami wydają się maszerować, a rosyjskie zombie z Ascension mogą czasami toczyć lub ominąć, aby uniknąć strzał, to manewr bitewna Specnaz. Zombie pokazują również różne poziomy inteligencji, przenosząc jak byli szkoleni (Marsz Goose`a lub manerw Spetsnaz, w zależności od kraju) i od czasu do czasu mówić. Od mapy Verruckt, zombie mogą atakować gracza nawet przy barykadzie (jeśli będzie bardzo blisko ich).thumb|400px|Zombie z niebieskimi oczami w Call of Duty Black Ops II Zdrowie Zdrowie zombie wzrasta z każdą rundą. Zombie zaczynają 150 punktów zdrowia na 1 rundzie, a zyskają 100 punktów zdrowia co rundę, aż do rundy 10. Po osiągnięciu rundy 10, ich stan zdrowia otrzymuje 1.1x mnożnik każdej rundzie. Ciekawostki *W wersji Wii Call of Duty: Black Ops głos zombie jest podwyszony; *thumb|276px|Mała horda zombiaków idące do graczaZombie mają zwykle takie złote-białe oczy, po śmierci zombiaka jego oczy są całe białe, ale czasem może być bug że nawet po śmierci ma złote-białe oczy,albo zombiak kiedy "żyje" ma całe białe oczy; *Na przykład w Kino der totenie kiedy odnajdziemy jeden meteoryt liczba zombiaków się zwiększa i chodzą coraz szybciej; *Gdy na księżycu ukończymy Richtofen Grand Scheme to zombie będą mieli niebieskie-białe oczy (to pewnie znaczy że Richtofen kontroluje je). Mają też niebieskie-białe oczy w Black Ops II. *Niekiedy po zminimalizowaniu gry i wróceniu do gry,niektore zombie mogą chodzić bez animacji bądz,przechylone na bok (z nogą w górze); *Jeden zombie stoi nad sceną w koncercie "Carry On".thumb|400pxthumb|400px|Zombie w Green Run (zauważ że Misty jest w oddali)thumb|400px|Zombie z Niebieskimi oczamithumb|400px|Płonące zombiethumb|400px|Zombie w "Five" thumb|400px thumb|400px|Dwójka zombie idące w strone gracza thumb|left thumb|400px|Cała armia zombie czekające na gracza thumb|400px|Wspomniany w Ciekawostkach bug 2 thumb|390px|Zombie kino der totenie thumb|left 36._Communist_Zombies_-_Undead_Red_Horde.jpg 6.jpg unledfox.jpg Kategoria:Do Poprawy Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Call of Duty Black Ops II